1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of a recording apparatus, an ink jet type printer is known which includes a recording portion performing recording an image, or the like on paper by ejecting ink as an example of liquid on the paper, which is an example of a medium, and discharges the paper on which recording is finished to a paper discharging tray. In such a printer, a phenomenon in which the paper is curled (curved) by attaching the ink to the paper, which is ejected from the recording portion, may be generated.
That is, since one surface side, which becomes a recording surface of the paper, expands more than the other surface side by attaching the ink to the paper, both end portions of the paper are likely to be curled so as to be warped to the other surface side in the width direction intersecting with the transportation direction of the paper. As a result, the paper on which recording is performed is discharged to the paper discharging tray in a shape of being curled, and thus there is a case in which the paper is not appropriately discharged to the paper discharging tray. Here, in order to correct curling generated in the paper, the recording apparatus including a curving member, which makes the both end portions of the paper in the width direction be curved in one direction of a vertical direction (upward and downward direction), has been proposed (for example, JP-A-2014-196182).
However, in a case in which recording is performed on both surfaces of the paper, warped curling is likely to be generated in the paper from one surface side, in which an amount of liquid ink to be ejected is large, to the other surface side having a small liquid amount of the ink. Therefore, depending on the amount of the liquid ink to be ejected, directions of the curling generated in the paper are respectively different. Accordingly, in a case of the printer disclosed in JP-A-2014-196182, the curling cannot be corrected depending on the direction of the curling generated in the paper.